<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers in the dark by EveyTakahashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390962">Whispers in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveyTakahashi/pseuds/EveyTakahashi'>EveyTakahashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Kabal x Reader, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 11, Music, Post Burns Kabal, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Post-burn Kabal, Reader-Insert, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveyTakahashi/pseuds/EveyTakahashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses”</p><p>"You are his star, you light up his life.<br/>How can he be afraid of the future when you are in his life?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabal (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Kabal (Mortal Kombat)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>  “My love is<br/>
Just waiting<br/>
To turn your tears to roses” </strong></em>
  
</p><p>It was not easy to overcome his accident.<br/>
He took months before he touched you, he felt like he was a monster, he thought you wouldn’t look at him like before.<br/>
But you didn’t.<br/>
In his heart, he knew it, he trusts you.<br/>
You never run away from his touch, you looked for him, you still wanted him.<br/>
You look at him with so much love and esteem that he is moved every time.</p><p>            <em> <strong>   “I will be the one that’s gonna hold you<br/>
I will be the one that you run to” </strong></em></p><p>He still hugs you every night.<br/>
He makes you feel protected, safe.<br/>
But sometimes you want him to feel protected by everything.<br/>
You put his head on your chest, he can feel your heart beating, you stroke his hair, with your other hand you touch his back, his arms and let him vent.<br/>
You dry his tears with your thumb, continue to caress him, whisper everything you feel for him, your love, that nothing can ever change what you feel for him.<br/>
You will love him forever.</p><p>                                              <em> <strong> “No<br/>
You’ll never be alone<br/>
When darkness comes<br/>
I’ll light the night with stars<br/>
Hear the whispers in the dark” </strong></em></p><p>He felt as if he were wrapped in darkness.<br/>
As if he were in a black hole.<br/>
But you managed to make it reborn, to make it feel loved.<br/>
You make him feel in a way that he doesn’t even know how to describe, but he knows that with you he can overcome anything.<br/>
He is not alone.</p><p>                                             <em> <strong>   “No<br/>
You’ll never be alone<br/>
When darkness comes<br/>
You know I’m never far<br/>
Hear the whispers in the dark” </strong></em></p><p>You are his star, you light up his life.<br/>
How can he be afraid of the future when you are in his life?<br/>
The way you keep touching him, kissing him, embracing him.<br/>
You have never been ashamed of him even in public, you have always presented him with pride.<br/>
“He is my boyfriend!”</p><p>             <em> <strong>   “I will be the one that’s gonna find you<br/>
I will be the one that’s gonna guide you” </strong></em></p><p>He feels so lucky to have found you.<br/>
Even when he felt destroyed in a thousand pieces, you managed to fix him, piece by piece.<br/>
You’re special, he doesn’t want to lose you.<br/>
You have overcome everything together, you have made him regain the self-confidence he thought he had lost.<br/>
Now he touch you without fear, go out with you, laugh with you.<br/>
He looks at you with the same intensity he used before, he hasn’t changed and you’ve always known.  </p><p> </p><p>                                  <em> <strong>    “You’ll never be alone<br/>
When darkness comes<br/>
I’ll light the night with stars<br/>
Hear the whispers in the dark” </strong></em></p><p>He has taken you to a quiet place, surrounded by nature, there is a beautiful landscape.<br/>
Your hand still holds his hand as you stand to look at the view.<br/>
You smile, it’s all so perfect.<br/>
He’s perfect.  </p><p>                                     <em> <strong> “You’ll never be alone<br/>
When darkness comes<br/>
You know I’m never far<br/>
Hear the whispers in the dark” </strong></em></p><p>He turns around and puts himself in front of you,  he takes your hands.<br/>
You see him more agitated than usual, his eyes look at yours, he starts talking about your life together, about how you saved him from the darkness that was consuming him, you are his light.<br/>
You were with him in the dark and you managed to take him out, you saved him.<br/>
He wants to spend the rest of his life with you.<br/>
He kneels, pulls out a ring from his pocket.</p><p>                       <em> <strong>  “Will you marry me?”  </strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>                  “Yes, I want to marry you, love” </strong>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this is my first song fic and I thank you for reading it!<br/>I really hoped you enjoyed it, it was something I wanted to do for too long<br/>I will certainly write more because I love to write and I apologize in advance for some mistake &gt;&lt;</p><p>The song I chose is “Whispers in the dark” by Skillet (my favorite band)<br/>If you want to hear the song, I leave the link here!  💗  </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B58OBfM-8A4</p><p>I didn’t put all the parts of the song, only those that I thought were fine with fanfiction!</p><p>Thanks again for reading it and have a nice day  💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>